


What Really Happned in the Bane Chronicles (Knowing Magnus Bane)

by Min_songjae



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: M/M, Smut, one shots, the bane chronicles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_songjae/pseuds/Min_songjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think the Bane Chronicles really went. !All plot and characters belong to Cassandra Clair! *WARNING* boy on boy smut/mature content shall happen! You can read this without a copy of the book the Bane chronicles but it may make more sense if you know the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Really Happned in Peru

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~ This story will be very confusing if you don't read this intro ~~~
> 
> Hi! So, while reading the bane chronicles late one night, I was struck but the most brilliant idea. I will admit, I am a fan of smut, especially where my ships, OTPs and favorite characters are concerned and I thought, wow. This book is really full of implied sex. Then I thought, what if I read though the entire book and chose all the parts that I thought deserve smut and added to or replaced those parts of the book. Now, do not get me wrong! I absolutely adore the Bane Chronicles just how they are! I just thought this would be fun to write, enjoyable to read and would spice things up a bit. So, how it works is each chapter will be one of three alterations I have made to three different stories. I'll make the name of the story the title and put the location of the clip I have written at the beginning of the story (depending on your copy of the book, page numbers may or may not be accurate. If you have a hard cover 2014 addition, you should be good). I suggest going to the story and reading the whole thing through with my additions as I shall try to make it flow as nicely with the rest of the story as possible. However, you don't need a copy of the book to read them! I hope you enjoy and that this wasn't to confusing!

**(Start page 26)**

 

     Imasu clapped his hands together.

     "You were about to play something for me!" Magnus beamed at him.

     "Prepare," he intoned, "to be astounded." He lifted the instrument up in his arms. They had come to understand each other, he felt, his _charango_ and he. He could make music flow from the air or the river or the curtains if he so chose, but this was different, human and strangely touching. The stumble and screech of the strings were coming together, Magnus thought, to form a melody. The music was almost there, in his hands. When Magnus looked at Imasu, he saw Imasu had dropped his head into his hands.

     "Er," Magnus said. "Are you quite all right?"

     "I was simply overcome," Imasu said in a faint voice.

     Magnus preened slightly. "Ah. Well."

     "By how awful that was," Imasu said.

     Magnus blinked. "Pardon?"

     "I can't live a lie any longer!" Imasu burst out. "I have tried to be encouraging. Dignitaries of the town have been sent to me, asking me to plead with you to stop. My own sainted mother begged me, with tears in her eyes--"

     "It isn't as bad as all that--"

     "Yes, it is!" It was like a dam of musical critique had broken. Imasu turned on him with eyes that flashed instead of shining. "It is worse than you can possibly imagine! When you play, all of my mother's flowers lose the will to live and expire on the instant. The quinoa has no flavor now. The llamas are migrating because of your music, and llamas are not a migratory animal. The children now believe there is a sickly monster, half horse and half large mournful chicken, that lives in the lake and calls out to the world to grant it the sweet release of death. The townspeople believe that you and I are preforming arcane magic rituals--"

     "Well that one was a rather good guess," Magnus remarked.

     "--using the skull of an elephant, an improbably large mushroom, and one of your very peculiar hats!"

     "Or not," said Magnus. "Furthermore, my hats are extraordinary."

     "I will not argue with that." Imasu scrubbed a hand through his thick black hair, which curled and clung to his fingers like inky vines. "Look, I know that I was wrong. I saw a handsome man, thought that it would not hurt to talk a little about music and strike up a common interest, but I don't deserve this. You are going to get stoned in the town square, and if I have to listen to you play again, I will drown myself in the lake."

     "Oh," said Magnus, and he began to grin. "I wouldn't. I hear there is a dreadful monster living in that lake."

     Imasu seemed to still be brooding about Magnus's _charango_ playing, a subject that Magnus had lost all interest in. "I believe the world will end with a noise like the noise you make!"

     "Interesting," said Magnus, and he threw his _charango_ out the window.

     "Magnus!"

     "I believe that music and I have gone as far as we can go together," Magnus said. "A true artist knows when to surrender."

     "I can't believe you did that!" Magnus waved a hand airily.

     "I know, it is heartbreaking, but sometimes one must shut ones ears to the pleas of the muse."

     "I just meant that those are expensive and I heard a crunch." Imasu looked genuinely distressed, but he was smiling, too. His face was an open book in glowing colors, as fascinating as it was easy to read. Magnus moved from the window into Imasu's space and let one hand curl around Imasu's callused fingers, the other very lightly around his wrist. He saw the shiver run through Imasu's whole body, as if he were an instrument from which Magnus could coax any sound he pleased.

     "It desolates me to give up my music," Magnus murmured. "But I believe you will discover I have many talents." Imasu parted his lips with a shaky little breath as Magnus gently drew him closer, pressing their bodies together. Magnus's eyes were half lidded as he leaned up to kiss the taller man. Their lips molded together and Imasu tangled one tan hand in Magnus's feather-like hair, guiding his head. His other hand rested, with a constant pressure, on Magnus's lower back. Imasu traced Magnus's lower lip with his tongue and Magnus parted his lips in response, allowing Imasu to take control of their kiss. Imasu took hold of Magnus's hand and lead him out of the music room and into Imasu's bedroom. Their they stood for a moment, completely entranced by one another as they kissed, running their hands over the others body. Their kisses became more and more heated until they were grasping each others hair and clothing in a desperate manor. Imasu backed Magnus up to the bed and lowers him down, onto the cushions. He knelt between Magnus's legs and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was open he leaned down and kissed Magnus's stomach, occasionally giving him a quick love bite that made Magnus groan and squirm deliciously underneath him. If he noticed Magnus's lack of a belly button, he didn't mention it. Soon he was easing off Magnus's pants and took the head of Magnus's hardening cock in his mouth, running over the tip with his tongue and pumping it up and down with his hand. Magnus fisted his hands in Imasu's inky black hair and groaned as Imasu sucked his cock all the way into his warm, wet mouth. He bobbed his head a few times then released Magnus's fully hard cock with a pop. Imasu made his way back up to Magnus's head and leaned over him for another kiss. Magnus eagerly leaned up to meet his soft lips with his own. He could taste himself on Imasu's mouth. Magnus pushed himself up onto his knees then, and Imasu reclined himself against the pillows on the headboard. Magnus spared no time in freeing Imasu of his remaining garments. Then Magnus took Imasu's cock in his hand and pumped it quickly. Imasu's head went back and his eyes darkened as he moaned softly. Magnus smiled, cock twitching at the sound and took Imasu's whole length into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he slowly pulled off then pushed his head down again until Imasu's cock hit the back of his throat. His throat contracted around the head of his cock and Imasu moaned loudly, his back arching off the bed. Magnus bobbed his head faster and Imasu's breathing picked up until he was gasping. One hand was knotted in the sheets, knuckles white with tension and the other in Magnus's hair, pulling just hard enough to be painful and drive Magnus crazy at the same time. Magnus tasted pre-cum and he quickly pulled off, panting for breath. Imasu sat up and forced Magnus down onto his back again. He had a dark gleam in his eyes as he shoved two fingers into Magnus's mouth. Magnus obediently licked at them, moaning around them at the predatory look on Imasu's beautiful face. Imasu's free hand was splayed on Magnus's chest, holding him down. He drew his fingers out of Magnus's mouth and roughly, but not to roughly, pushed them both into Magnus's tight hole. Magnus groaned and squirmed at the slight discomfort and more than slight pleasure. He thrust them in and out a few times then slipped a third finger in and curled them against Magnus's sensitive spot. Magnus groaned again and arched his head back, his cat pupil eyes were wide and dilated with pleasure. Imasu took one of Magnus's long, smooth legs and propped it on his shoulder as he pushed a fourth finger in. His cock throbbed at the heat that engulfed his fingers. He pulled them out slowly and Magnus whimpered at the loss. Then he let out a long, satisfying, gasping moan as Imasu eased his cock into Magnus, filling him up completely. Magnus squirmed and grasped at the edges of the mattresses. Imasu got the hint and slowly began thrusting hard into Magnus. Magnus threw his head against the bed and gasped for breath as Imasu hit his spot. Imasu leaned down to capture Magnus's lips with his own, the kiss was hot and un-graceful. Magnus twined his arms around Imasu and held him there, nipping at his lip and exchanging quick kisses. Then Magnus shoved him away. Imasu fell back on the bed, looking slightly befuddled. Magnus smirked and crawled to hover over Imasu on his hands and knees, straddling Imasu's hips. He grabbed Imasu's hands and yanked them above his head, holding them there. Meeting Imasu's dark eyes, Magnus rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together. They both released breathy moans at the contact. Then Magnus took Imasu's cock and lined it up with his entrance. Magnus slowly lowered himself down, impaling himself on Imasu's large cock again. Magnus gasped and moaned as Imasu's cock slid deep inside him, filling him up. Magnus rocked his hips forward then back again, slowly at first but with growing speed. A bead of sweat trickled down his beautiful, angled face, green gold eyes dark and half closed, lips parted, golden skin flushed with heat. Imasu moaned, digging his fingers into Magnus's thighs with bruising force. Soon Imasu was thrusting up into Magnus, matching his frantic rhythm. Magnus felt his release was close and he moaned deep in his throat. Imasu shouted Magnus's name as he came, filling Magnus with warmth. Magnus arched his back as he came with a cry, splattering Imasu's tanned abbs with cum. Magnus pulled himself off Imasu then and lay his head on Imasu's chest while they both recovered slightly. Once Magnus had his breath back, he wrapped his arms around Imasu and pulled him closer. Imasu responded by slipping an arm under Magnus and running a hand through Magnus's dark hair. Their legs tangled together and they both fell into a contented doze.

 

     That night when he came home and told Ragnor and Catarina that he had given up music, Ragnor said,

     "In five hundred years I have never desired the touch of another man, but I am suddenly possessed with the desire to kiss that boy on the mouth."

     "Hands off," said Magnus, with easy, pleased possessiveness.

 

     The next day all of Puno rose and gathered together in a festival. Imasu told Magnus he was sure the timing of the festival was entirely unrelated. Magnus laughed. The sun came through in slants across Imasu's eyes, in glowing strips across his brown skin, and Imasu's mouth curled beneath Magnus's as he pushed Magnus roughly against the wall. Imasu grabbed a handful of Magnus's hair and yanked his head back, exposing his throat. Magnus shuddered with pleasure as Imasu bit hard on the skin below his jaw. He gasped a bit as Imasu slid a hand under the waistband of his cheetah print sweatpants and grasped his semi-hard cock in one hand. Imasu smirked,

     "You didn't think you were getting away that easily, did you?" Magnus shuddered and caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

     "Never." Imasu crushed their lips together with bruising force and pried Magnus's mouth open with his own. He thrust his hips forward, pressing Magnus harder into the wall. Imasu squeezed Magnus's cock and pumped it up and down until Magnus was completely hard.

     "Down on your knees." Imasu ordered, eyes sparkling. Magnus obeyed, hugely turned on by this mundane who ordered him around as if he were not an immensely powerful warlock, which, Magnus supposed Imasu didn't know. It didn't make a difference.

     "Now," Imasu said, "Make me cum." His hand was still knotted in Magnus's hair as he knelt at Imasu's feet. Magnus smirked and removed Imasu's pants just enough to pull his cock out. He lapped at the tip teasingly, looking up at Imasu but not giving him what he wanted. Imasu growled and thrust into Magnus's mouth, holding his head in place by his hair. Magnus's eyes widened but be managed not to choke or gag as Imasu pressed his head down on his cock. He continued bobbing his head and sucking once Imasu released his hair. Imasu gasped and leaned forward, bracing his elbows against the wall and Magnus was gripped by a sudden desire. Quick as a snake, he darted out from under Imasu and before he knew what was happening, Magnus was pinning the taller man to the wall with his body.

     "Hey!" Imasu exclaimed, laughing.

     Magnus leaned in and whispered darkly, "My turn." He smirked at Imasu's look of surprise then bit down in the crook of Imasu's neck. Imasu shuddered and Magnus pressed him harder against the wall. He quickly unbuckled Imasu's pants and pulled them down, exposing Imasu's smooth ass. Magnus pushed his super comfortable and extremely stylish pants down just enough to expose his hard cock. He snapped his fingers and both his cock and fingers were magically lubed. Imasu did not even notice his use of magic due to his current state. He plunged both his fingers into Imasu's hole and Imasu moaned loudly, his breath beginning to speed up. He scissored his fingers a few times then withdrew them and without further preparation, slid his large cock up to the hilt in his lover. Imasu gasped and cried out as Magnus began pounding him against the wall. Magnus briefly wonders if he'd gone to far but Imasu's moans and expression of ecstasy quickly reassured him that his lover was, if not comfortable exactly, defiantly enjoying himself. Both Magnus and Imasu were breathing heavily now, hearts pounding in their chests. Imasu's hands were splayed on the wall and his legs were shaking with the strength of Magnus's thrusts and the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Magnus wrapped his arms around Imasu's waist, almost holding him upright. And went even harder and deeper. In seconds Imasu was crying out, cum hitting the wall in front of them. A few thrusts later Magnus was coming to, filling Imasu with his hot seeds. After a moment Magnus remarked,

     "You are going to have to get a potted plant to cover the stain." Imasu laughed, eyes shining as he looked at Magnus.

They did not make it outside in time to see the parade.

 

**(End page 29)**


	2. The Runaway Queen

**(Start page 64)**

 

      But enough of that. Time for the bath, which Marie was already filling. Magnus kept a large tub in his main salon, right by the window, so he could watch the street below as he bathed. When the water was ready, he submerged himself and began reading. An hour or so later he had dropped his book bathside and was watching some clouds pass overhead while absently thinking about the story of Cleopatra dissolving an invaluable pearl in a glass of wine. There was a knock on his chamber door, and Claude entered.

     "There is a man here to see you, Monsieur Bane." Claude understood that in Magnus's business it was not necessary to take names.

     "All right," Magnus said with a sigh. "Show him in."

     "Will Monsieur be receiving his visitor in the bath?"

     "Yes," Magnus stated defiantly. "I think Monsieur will be." Anyway, there were a fair amount of foamy bubbles in the bath and Magnus saw no reason to sacrifice his comfort for this stranger.

     Claude left the room and a moment later the door opened again and there stood a very attractive man with black hair and blue eyes. He wore clothes of an obviously fine quality. The tailoring was absolutely delicious. This was the sort of thing Magnus wanted to happen more often. How generous the universe could be, when she wanted to be! After denying him his balloon ride and giving him such an unpleasant encounter with Henri.

     "You are Monsieur Magnus Bane," the man said with certainty, despite being rather flustered by Magnus's current state. Magnus was rarely misidentified. Tall, golden-skinned, cat-eyed men who received visitors in the bath were rare.

     "I am," Magnus replied. The man spoke French with a faint accent, but what kind of accent, Magnus could not immediately place. Magnus caught his bottom lip between his teeth and rolled it back and forth. Should he? He rather thought it would be a good idea.

     "I have come to speak with you on a matter of some urgency. I wouldn't normally . . . I . . ." The stranger caught Magnus's green-gold cat stare with his blue gaze and stuttered, blushing and looking down quickly. Yes, Magnus was beginning to think it a very good idea.

     "You are uncomfortable, monsieur," Magnus said with a smile. "Allow me to make you comfortable. I have a great talent in these matters. Please sit. Have some champagne." He hesitantly made his way to a cushioned chair, feet away from Magnus, and sat gracefully in it. Magnus poured him a glass of champagne from a bottle on the table and handed it over.

     "Now, may I have the pleasure of learning your name?" Magnus asked.

      "My name is Count Axel von Fersen." A count! Named Axel! A military man! With black hair and blue eyes! And in a state of distress! Oh, the universe had outdone herself. The universe would be sent flowers.

     "Monsieur Bane, I have heard of your talents. I can't say whether I believe what I've heard, but rational, intelligent, sensible people swear to me that you are capable of wonderful things beyond my understanding." Magnus spread his hands in false modesty.

     "It's all true," he said. "As long as it was wonderful."

     Axel leaned forward in his chair, "They say you can alter a person's appearance by some sort of . . . conjuring trick." Magnus allowed this insult to pass.

     "Monsieur," von Farsen said, "what are your feelings on the revolution?"

     "The revolution will happen regardless of my feelings on the matter." Magnus said calmly, sitting up straighter in the tub. "I am not a native son of France, so I do not presume to have opinions on how the nation conducts itself."

     Axel surged up out of his chair and sized Magnus's wrist, leaning over him in the bath. "And I am not a son of France either. I am from Sweden. But I do have feelings on this, very strong feelings . . . ."

     Magnus liked it when von Farsen talked about his very strong feelings. He liked it very much.

     "Ah." Was all Magnus could manage in response for suddenly breathing had become far to difficult. Axel's raven hair almost brushed Magnus's forehead and his wrist tingled and burned where Axel was pining it against the curved lip of the tub.

     "I come here because I must, and because you are the only person who can help. By coming here today and telling you what I am going to tell you, I put my life in your hands. I also risk lives much more valuable than mine. But I do not do so blindly. You are said to be a man of your word. Are you, monsieur, a man of your word?" Axel's lips were parted slightly as he paused for breath. Magnus lifted his free hand and lightly pinched the dark haired man's plump bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger.

     "It really depends upon the word," Magnus said. "There are so many wonderful words out there . . ." Axel shuddered under Magnus's touch and Magnus thought he saw his blue eyes darken a shade or two.

     "What is it that you need ask of me?" Magnus whispered, the corner of his lip curling into a seductive smile. Axel hesitated for a moment, clearly torn between his duty and his personal desires. Then with a distressed gasp he crashed his lips into Magnus's.

     "Right now," he growled breathlessly between frantic kisses, "I need you to make love to me." Magnus grabbed a handful of dark hair in his free hand and pulled Axel closer in a carnal manner. When they both pulled apart slightly, gasping for breath, Magnus stepped out of the tub, forcing Axel to straighten with him as he still had hold of his hair, and pushing the slightly shorter man against the ornately decorated wallpaper. Axel whimpered and clawed at Magnus's dripping shoulders as Magnus sucked at a spot on his bare neck. He pushed his hips against Axel's, eliciting another delicious moan and pining him firmly to the wall. Their lips clashed again and Magnus caught Axel's pink lower lip between his teeth none to gently. Axel moaned again and Magnus tasted the faint tang of blood as their lips met again.

     "Ahaha," Magnus laughed breathlessly. "You like it rough?" He asked, grabbing Axel's ass. Axel responded by throwing his head back against the wall, breathing hard, barring his throat for Magnus to bite and suck at again. His hands slid up Axel's fit body and wrenched the decorative coat from his shoulders, tossing it onto the floor. His white shirt quickly followed, barring Axel's sculpted pale chest. Magnus ran his hands up and down Axel's torso then he paused and rolled his nipples between his fingers.

     "So," Magnus purred in Axel's ear. "How do you want it? Bent over the couch perhaps?" He rolled his hips against Axel's again and the shorter man let out a groan, eyes dark and half lidded with lust. Magnus's took this to mean yes. He gripped Axel's upper arms tightly. His many rings glittered in the cloudy light coming in the window. He guided them to the large couch in the middle of the room and tossed Axel down onto it as if he weighed no more than a feather. He lay there panting and flushed as Magnus crawled on top of him and began removing his pants, all the while leaving a trail of nips and love bites that traveled slowly downward. Once the pants were gone, Magnus took Axel's cock in one hand and pumped it a few times. Axel's back arched and he moaned again, a deep heavy moan that made Magnus's already hardening cock throb. He pumped a few more times then pulled Axel to his knees and turned him so he was facing the back of the sofa. Axel leaned over the sofa, fingers grasping the back so that his knuckles were white and said in a seductive voice,

     "Time to fulfill that promise, huh?" He spread his knees and arched his head back, meeting Magnus's cat green eyes. Magnus's vision darkened with lust and he conjured a bottle of lotion with a snap of his fingers. He quickly uncorked it and spread a generous amount onto his fingers. With his free hand, Magnus gave Axel's pale ass a quick slap, bringing a reddish tint to the area and pressed one slick finger into Axel's tight clean hole. Axel groaned and bucked his hips back against Magnus. He quickly added a second finger and scissored them inside Axel, trying to find his sensitive spot. He found it quickly and fingered it triumphantly, reducing Axel to a moaning hot mess.

     "Magnus... Magnus!" He gasped. "Please Magnus, more! I need more Magnus!" Magnus tossed his head back and groaned slightly as Axel continued to moan his name. He fumbled for the lotion and quickly spread a generous amount on his long hard cock. Then he grabbed one of Axel's ass cheeks in each hand and slowly pushed into him. Axel threw his dark head back, blue eyes shuttered by lust as he took in Magnus's size. A deep, breathless moan escaped his parted, pink lips. Once he was in, Magnus didn't give him much time to adjust. He pulled out halfway then thrust back in, once again engulfing Magnus's cock in Axel's hot tight body. They both groaned and panted as Magnus picked up the pace. Magnus's heart hammer in his chest as he pounded Axel's ass, hitting his spot and making him shout Magnus's name over and over again. Magnus lean forward and wrapped his arms around Axel's chest, thrusting deeply into him. He could feel his climax nearing and he quickly pumped Axel's cock with one hand in time with his thrusts. Magnus's heavy breaths were hot against Axel's bare, sweaty back.

     "I-I'm close!" Axel gasped. Then he moaned as he shot sweet white strands of fluid onto the couch. Seconds later, Magnus bit down on Axel's neck as he came, deep inside Axel, groaning as he did. Magnus's heart began to beat a more normal speed as he came down from his high. He wrapped his arms around Axel and asked him with a smile,

     "Shall we have a bath?"

     Axel nodded, "That is a wonderful idea." They both made there way to the tub by the window. Magnus got in first and Axel followed, laying between Magnus's long, tan legs. He leaned back against Magnus's strong chest. His raven hair tickled Magnus's chin. They rested in this manner for a few minutes then Magnus asked,

     "So, what did you come to see me about? We never quite got to that part." Axel sighed, then visibly steadied himself before speaking.

     "I need you to save the royal family of France." Well. That was certainly an unexpected turn. As if in reply, the sky darkened again and there was another rumble of thunder.

     "I see," Magnus replied, making sure to keep his calm demeanor. But he felt anything but calm. The peasant women had broken into the palace of Versailles and thrown out the king and queen, who now lived at the Tuileries, that broken-down old palace in the middle of Paris. The people had produced pamphlets detailing the supposed crimes of the royal family. They seemed to focus quite heavily on Queen Marie Antoinette, accusing her of the most terrible things--often sexual. (There was no way possible she could have done all of the things the pamphleteers claimed. The crimes were too gross, too immoral, and far to physically challenging. Magnus himself had never attempted half of them.) Anything related to the royal family was bad and dangerous to know. Which made it as appealing as it was frightening.

     "Obviously, monsieur, I've taken a great risk in saying that much to you."

     "I realize that," Magnus said. "But serve the royal family? No one has harmed them."

     "It is only a matter of time," von Farsen said. His emotion brought a flush to his cheeks that made Magnus's heart flutter a bit. "They are prisoners. Kings and queens who are imprisoned are generally not free to rule again. No . . . no. It is only a matter of time before the situation grows very dire. It is already intolerable, the conditions under which they are forced to live. The palace is dirty. The servants are cruel and mocking. Every day their possessions and natural entitlements are diminished. I am certain . . . I am quite, quite certain. . . if they are not freed, they shall not live. And I cannot live with that knowledge. When they were dragged from Versailles, I sold everything and followed them to Paris. I will follow them anywhere."

     "What is it you want me to do?" Magnus said.

     "I am told you can alter a person's appearance through . . . some kind of . . . marvel." Magnus was happy to accept that description of his talents. "Whatever price you wish, it shall be paid. The royal family of Sweden will also be informed of your great service."

     "With all due respect, monsieur," Magnus said, "I do not live in Sweden. I live here. And if I do this . . ."

     "If you do this, you do the greatest service to France. And when the family is restored to their proper place, you will be honored as a hero." Again, this made little difference. But what did make a difference was von Farsen himself. It was the blue eyes and the dark hair and the passion and the obvious courage.

     "Monsieur, will you stand with us? Do we have your word, monsieur?"

     It was also a very bad idea.

     It was a terrible idea.

     It was the worst idea he had ever heard.

     It was irresistible.

     "Your word, monsieur," Axel said again.

     "You have it," Magnus said.

     "Then I will come again tomorrow night and lay the plan out in front of you," von Fersen said. "I will show you what must happen."

     "I insist we dine together," Magnus said. "If we are to undertake this great adventure together." There was a momentary pause, and than Axel nodded in agreement.

     "Yes," he said. "Yes. I agree. We will dine together."

     When von Fersen left, Magnus looked at himself in the mirror for a long time, looking for signs of madness. The actual magic involved was very simple. He could easily get himself in and out of the palace and cast a simple glamour. No one would ever know. He shook his head. This was Paris. Everyone knew everything, somehow. He took a sip of the now warm violet champagne and swished it round in his mouth. Any logical doubts he had were drowned out by the beating of his heart. It had been so long since he'd felt the rush. In his mind now there was only Axel von Fersen.

 

**(End page 70)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: glamsleepwalker  
> Instagram: glambert__ghosttown  
> & but_dat_winchester  
> Tumbler: likeseriously-destiel


End file.
